


Tuesdays Are Good Days

by Maebe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Grocery Store, Mutual Pining, Oh goodness I don't even know what this is, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maebe/pseuds/Maebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble in two parts I posted on tumblr. Please forgive errors, I did write them both on my phone and autocorrect is the devil. </p><p>Daryl bags groceries, Beth buys food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays Are Good Days

He bags groceries at the fucking grocery store. The pay is shit but with Merle newly in the slammer and no money to go anywhere HE might want to go, it’s all he can get with no high school education past 10th grade. Day in and day out he bags shit for people, mostly what they don’t need. An overly done-up mother with two bratty kids snaps at him for almost “crushing her peaches with his clumsy hands.” A man clearly eating himself into a grave buys three bags worth of salty snack foods. Daryl counts himself lucky he never was an emotional eater (even when he had regular access to food) or he might be this guy’s mirror image. Nah, he filled his emotional voids with aimlessly following his asshole brother and booze.

The one bright spot of his week was Tuesday at 3pm, when the sweetest blonde he’d ever lain eyes on comes through. She never buys much, but seeing as she’s so tiny she probably doesn’t need much. Always fresh fruits and vegetables, a packet of meat here and there. Her only junk indulgences seemed to be fruit loops and three little lunch pack sized cartons of strawberry milk.

He’d fumble his way through bagging her up, never making conversation but stealing as many glances as he could. She was all smiles and sunshine, chatting with the cashier, trying to pull him in too but all he ever managed was a grunt or, once, a hum of agreement. He couldn’t talk around her even if he tried. She’d smile and his mouth would go dry, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as his thoughts jumbled up. Nope. Silence was better.

He was a damn fool for acting so stupid, but he’d never trade a Tuesday shift for anything.

 

\------

 

To be completely honest the first time she shopped at this grocery store it was to get a really good deal on avocados. Why else would she drive clear across town for food when she had a perfectly good shop only five minutes down the street from her apartment? Well…she had a perfectly good incentive now.

Whatever he expected that first time, it clearly was not her. He’d looked up to hand over the little bag filled with green goodness and his mouth fell open a bit. She’d only seen that look once before when Glenn first saw Maggie. “Struck dumb” was what Maggie proclaimed the look be. No one had ever been stuck dumb by Beth Greene before. Especially not well muscled men on the rougher side of good looks. And was he ever good looking. Stubble, long hair, blue eyes and (when she not so subtly checked as she left the store), a perfectly shaped ass to hold onto. Yes, she’d be coming back here again.

He never talked, nor did he really openly acknowledge her after that first day. Once or twice she’d been able to get a grunt or, on her most triumphant day, a hum out of him. But in general he’d silently bag her groceries and that would be that. After her third visit she almost gave up, thinking the look was a fluke, she’d imagined the whole thing. But then she him watching her out of the corner of her eye, lips pursed, shaggy hair tumbling into his eyes, curling around his collar and she was reeled right back in. She wanted so badly to sweep that hair aside, feel him looking at her, REALLY looking at her again.

Oh who was she kidding. Men like that didn’t want the Beth Greenes of the world. She was a damn fool for even thinking it. But she knew she’d be back here next Tuesday, and the one after. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review, tell me what you think? Not sure if there's any more to this or not. If there is, it'll creep out at 2am like most of my writing seems to. Have a good day, wherever you are!


End file.
